life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Max's Messages
Max's SMS Messages can be viewed in the relevant tab in her journal or by interacting with her cell phone. Max's phone contacts are sorted in alphabetical order. As new texts come in, the player must check on some certain texts to help progress the story. Reading old texts is not necessary, though informative. Episode 1: "Chrysalis" Dad Dad: Have a very special 18th birthday You're an adult now but you're still our little girl. Check your account. Don't blow it all at once. 09/21 11:58am Kate Hey Max u around? 09/25 10:51am Always. You okay? 09/25 10:52am Did you want to get tea later today? 9/25 10:54am Absolutely. I'll be free after 4 09/25 10:55am TTYL 09/25 10:55am Intervened for Kate= Thx again Max for helping me :) 10/07 6:00 pm No problem, that guy is an asshole 10/07 6:00pm |-|Took photo of Kate and David= That was really not cool Max, you could have helped me out. 10/07 6:00pm Sorry Kate, I chickened out :( 10/07 6:00pm Mom HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAXINE! We can't believe it's been 18 whole years since you were brought to us! XO 09/21 9:25am Tell on Nathan= Max Your principal sent me an email saying that you told some tall tales about a Blackwell honor student Is this true? The principal said this was a serious false charge And that he is worried you're telling stories. Call me asap so we can talk about this Mom 10/07 4:45pm |-|Hide the Truth= Hi honey Your principal sent me an email saying that he is concerned about your attitude and behavior that you are not fitting in well and hiding in your dorm I know it's hard to be away from home even if you are all grown-up now. But you are there to change the world with your camera please call me soon to chat we miss you! Xxoo mommy 10/07 4:45pm Victoria Comforted Victoria= BTW THANX BUT WERE NOT FRIENDS 10/07 5:02pm |-|Made fun of Victoria= HI WHORE HOPE YOU ENJOYED TEH PIC ITS YOUR LAST ONE 10/07 5:02pm Warren Do u want to meet for coffee after school? I need an excuse to not study. 10/02 1:14pm PLEASE. 10/02 1:14pm Make sure you check out NEKRomantik on my flash drive. Mwahaha 10/03 5:42pm HEY MAD MAX. LETS BUST SHIT UP. 10/05 3:06pm Wait. I have to study for a physics test. So if we bust anything, we also have to measure its velocity. 10/05 3:06pm Don't ignore this message. 10/05 3:07pm Hey Mx, can you get my flash drive? I need some info. And space. 10/07 4:21pm Hullo? 10/07 4:21pm Srry. Running late. Insane day. 10/07 4:22pm Ill meet you in the lot. Looking cool. You'll see. 10/07 4:23pm My camera will be ready. See you shortly. 10/07 4:23pm I hope so. 10/07 4:23pm I don't mind waiting out here forever. I love this parking lot. I can count all the cars... 10/07 4:58pm The more I txt the longer I take. 10/07 4:59pm On my way. 10/07 4:59pm Bye 10/07 4:59pm Earth to Max: Your white knight Warren here. I know you were worried about me 10/07 6:36pm I owe u. Thanks for today. I'll call back later, k? I SWEAR. 10/07 6:37pm NP. And you still have to tell me your big secret... 10/07 6:37pm = kek 10/07 6:37pm Episode Two - "Out of Time" Chloe Stayed hidden= u there hippie what about that fucking snow what about your new power or have you gone back in time and figured it out 10/07 11:56pm I can't go back that far. Smart ass. 10/07 11:56pm too bad you cant go back and warn me about that joint 10/07 11:57pm I thought saving your life was more important. 10/07 11:57pm boom max delivers the final blow 10/07 11:58pm But for reals, we need to talk. I need you standing with me on this. 10/07 11:58pm or eat an assbuster breakfast at 2 whales my treat 10/07 11:59pm Sold! It's good to have minions. 10/08 12:00am gotta bail master breakfast is a go! 10/08 12:01am u there mad max 10/08 7:34am Like I said. Always for you. :):):):) 10/08 7:34am NO EMOJI!!! 10/08 7:35am :( 10/08 7:35am meet me at the diner in 40 10/08 7:36am I'll be there. 10/08 7:36am do not be late or I'll know time is not on your side 10/08 7:37am after all you did let step-dork bust me 10/08 7:37am On my way. :) 10/08 7:37am u r EVIL 40 minutes or else 10/08 7:38am |-|Took blame for Chloe= u there hippie what about that fucking snow what about your new power or have you gone back in time and figured it out 10/07 11:56pm I can't go back that far. Smart ass. 10/07 11:56pm And I need your help. 10/07 11:56pm like when you told step-dork it was your weed 10/07 11:57pm But for reals, we need to talk. 10/07 11:57pm or eat an assbuster breakfast at 2 whales my treat 10/07 11:59pm Sold! It's good to have minions. 10/08 12:00am gotta bail master breakfast is a go! 10/08 12:01am u there mad max 10/08 7:34am Like I said. Always for you. :):):):) 10/08 7:34am NO EMOJI!!! 10/08 7:35am :( 10/08 7:35am meet me at the diner in 40 10/08 7:36am I'll be there. 10/08 7:36am do not be late or I'll know time is not on your side 10/08 7:37am Don't get high like in my room 10/08 7:37am On my way. :) 10/08 7:37am u r EVIL 40 minutes or else 10/08 7:38am max 10/08 8:08am food 10/08 8:08am two whales 10/08 8:08am c u there 10/08 8:08am Don't hurt your fingers texting 10/08 8:08am Yay breakfast! (^_^) 10/08 8:09am NO EMOJI 10/08 8:09am running late grab a booth at the diner 10/08 8:39am mom will feed you 10/08 8:39am Somebody better. I'll be lucky if you make it by noon 10/08 8:40am Kate Told Kate to go to police= Max. Thank you for giving me such great advice about going to the police and telling them everything about Nathan. I so appreciate you standing by me. Keeps my faith. xoxoxo 10/08 9:36am |-|Told Kate to wait for more evidence= Max. Sorry to have bothered you by asking for your advice. I guess I shouldn't do anything but let people enjoy my video all over the world. 10/08 9:36am Kate that is so not what I meant. I just want you to be careful. 10/08 9:36am Mom Hey honey! I hope you didn't forget to water the plant we gave you but don't drown it either! mommy 10/07 7:38pm Private Number (Nathan) Keep your mouth shut about everything. Or I'm coming for your ass. I know where you sleep. 10/08 7:56am Private Number (Sean) Reported Nathan= This is Nathan's father. This is a message to let you know that attempts to slander and blackmail my son will be met with many lawyers and legal ramifications. You're not the first student at Blackwell to try this. I hope you're the last. 10/08 8:13am Consider this a final polite warning. 10/08 8:13am |-|Didn't report Nathan= No SMS messages. Warren What up Max? 10/07 8:12pm Hey, I'm busy right now, TTYL 10/07 8:15pm Is Dr. Graham in the house? Serious science question. 10/07 10:06pm I make house calls for you. What up pup? (puts on serious science face) 10/07 10:07pm What do you know about: relativity wormholes time travel 10/07 10:10pm So now I'm Dr. Who? Or Doc Brown? For what class? I never got any cool time science homework. And I know this shit. 10/07 10:10pm I'll explain in detail later. If you actually help me. 10/07 10:14pm Like time, my texts are infinite. Plus I have unlimited messaging. I'll make you a list of essential books. And websites. And movies. I'm intrigued by your new interest in science. 10/07 10:14pm You know I like sci-fi. Just think hard about it, k? 10/07 10:15pm Hit me up anytime if you have other questions. I'll be in the TARDIS getting my Delorean ready. 10/07 10:15pm Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" Alternative Reality Episode Four - "Dark Room" Richard Marsh Didn't save Kate= Miss Caulfield, I wanted to thank you so much for your actions with my daughter Kate. You showed true grace and bravery when you went up to that with her. You must know you did all that was possible and that Kate's life was never in your hands. Or even hers at that point. Kate has left us for another world, but she'll always be with us and I know she wants you to have a long, dynamic, blessed life. Our family will forever include you in our prayers. Peace and Joy, Richard Marsh 10/09 8:10pm Max, this is Richard Marsh again. I wanted to let you know that Kate's service is next week and our family would like to extend and invitation to you. I know you've been through a lot and we fully understand if you can't attend. Kate was our special angel and your friendship with her blessed us all. I'll send you the details later today. Again, thank you for being a light in the darkness. 10/9 8:14am Thank you, Mr. Marsh, I absolutely will attend the service. I know my words don't mean much but I want you to know that Kate is always in my thoughts and always will be. 10/9 8:16pm |-|Saved Kate= TBC Warren Didn't kiss Chloe and didn't accept Warren's invitation= Yo yo Max. Your friend Chloe txtd me that you shot her down. True? 10/10 8:41am Chloe actually texted you? 10/10 8:42am I sure didn't have her number. 10/10 8:42am Oh God. 10/10 8:42am I don't want to embarrass you. 10/10 8:43am Too Late. 10/10 8:43am I feel better knowing you turned us both down. I still like you as a friend. 10/10 8:43am Just joking 10/10 8:43am Anyway. 10/10 8:43am It's all good. Like me. 10/10 8:44am I have to bounce. See you later. 10/10 8:44am I hope so. 10/10 8:44am |-|Kissed Chloe and accepted Warren's invitation = TBC |-| Didn't kiss Chloe and accepted Warren's invitation= TBC Episode Five - "Polarized" Alternative Reality These are messages in the alternative timeline that is caused by Max rewinding to the first day of the week and informing David about the Dark Room. Chloe max you there HELLO!!!! 10/07 9:32pm What's going on? You okay? 10/07 9:39pm crazy shit is going down. step-soldier called the cops and took off. he had his gun. 10/07 9:41pm That is crazy! 10/07 9:43pm especially after hooking up with you again and that snow today 10/07 9:44pm Everything is going to be okay. We're together again! 10/07 9:44pm insert insult here 10/07 9:48pm Human emoji! :D 10/07 9:48pm Text me back when you hear anything. 10/07 9:50pm on it 10/07 9:51pm good morning your ass better be up if i am wakey wakey egg n baky 10:08 8:30am